This invention relates to pressure operated ribbon or tape switches and satisfies a need for an economical switch with continuous contacts along its length and sensitive to weight down to one ounce avoirdupois. Its simple construction makes it possible to monitor large areas economically. The switch consists of two conductor contacts mounted continuously on an insulated synthetic material to provide electrical continuity when the insulated material is flexed by an external force. The physical size and type of conductor contacts, insulator material and the conductors related position on the insulator may be varied to alter the pressure sensitivity and electrical characteristics of the switch and its design applications. Changing the physical size and characteristics of the switch does not alter the manufacturing techniques and therefore the simple fabrication techniques are maintained to keep manufacturing cost at a minimum. All components necessary for the construction of this switch are inexpensive and readily available in bulk form which is also a factor in keeping the price down.